Blow Out My Candles
by protejerinnocencia
Summary: Alternate/Missing scene from Older and Far Away. Spike convinces Buffy to let her blow out his candles on her birthday.


**Blow Out My Candles**

She stared at him in disgust. What was wrong with him?

"Are you insane?"

He gave her that half smile, taking a step closer. "Do you want me to be?"

A frustrated breath escaped her lips as she tried to push past him. "We aren't doing this. Not here. Not now."

"Afraid your little boyfriend will get jealous," Spike whispered, making Buffy stop in her tracks.

She spun around. "No. And he's not my boyfriend. Neither are you."

Spike let out a laugh, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her to him. "Hasn't stopped you from doing all those nasty little things you like so much."

"God, you really don't understand the concept of the word 'no', do you?"

"Not high in my vocabulary." A pause. "Oh come on. If you're worried about your friends noticing, they won't."

"This is my party, Spike. I have to be there...to...mingle and hostess."

"Yeah, sure. All I'm saying is think of it like an extra special birthday present." His hand began to move down her thigh.

"The only thing I want from you Spike, is-"

"What? Come on, Slayer. What do you want?"

They were nose to nose and Buffy couldn't muster enough will to pull away. She knew she should tell him to get lost. She had to spend time with her friends. But the way he looked at her with that begging in his eyes kept her from speaking. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck, her lips pressed against his.

They stood there in the hallway for a minute or two, oblivious to the world around them. Finally, Buffy pulled away to catch her breath.

"Upstairs...but we can't."

"Anyone ever tell you that you talk too much?" Spike asked, picking Buffy up and carrying her up the stairs.

From just inside the kitchen, Tara caught a glimpse of Spike's back. She knew that she had to keep the secret, for Buffy's sake.

"Hey," a voice called from behind her.

Tara turned around. "Oh...hey, Will. Uh...great party."

"Yeah...have you seen Buffy? Dawn's getting all antsy for the presents."

"No...I haven't but...um if I do...I'll let her know."

"Cool. You uh...want to come and hang?"

"Sure...sounds good."

Upstairs, Spike found it increasingly difficult to make it to Buffy's room without her trying to climb out of his arms. He finally set her down, shoving her body against a nearby wall.

"What's the matter with you?" he hissed.

Buffy said nothing, her chest heaving as she tried to breathe. "We have to be quiet," she finally gasped.

"If you haven't noticed...we don't exactly 'do' quiet, pet."

"First time for everything."

"Suppose it is. Come on, then."

Buffy grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him into her room. As quietly as she could, she shut the door.

"I swear if you break anything, I'm going to drop you head first out of that window."

Another half smile as she ran a hand along her cheek bone. "Promise?"

She rolled her eyes. "Just shut up and kiss me."

Amidst a sea of flying clothes and a loud 'crash', Spike pushed Buffy onto the bed, pinning her hands above her head. Their eyes met for a brief moment before he let his free hand glide over the contours of her body.

"I love you," he breathed against her shoulder.

She simply moaned in response. His hand was making quick work of her thighs and it was driving her crazy. She didn't want to be teased tonight. She wanted him now.

"Quit...playing around," she rasped, her hands gripping the bed sheets beneath her.

"Where's the fun in that?" he asked, letting a finger or two graze her inner folds.

She fixed him with as much of a glare as she could muster and he let out a grunt. "Ok. Have it your way."

As he entered her, a loud moan escaped her lips. Something about this experience was different than all the other times they'd been together. Maybe it was the fact that her closest friends and little sister were downstairs, oblivious to it all.

"God the things I want to do to you," Spike growled against her neck.

She couldn't form words. The feeling of his body colliding with hers consumed her, taking all of her focus. Her hands dug into his back as he moved within her. The bed shook violently beneath them as their bodies began to quiver with release.

Downstairs, Dawn had begun to pace anxiously. "Where did she go? She couldn't have just left."

Tara glanced around the room, her nerves equally as frayed. She knew where Buffy was and what she was doing but she couldn't tell anyone. Finally, she cleared her throat to speak.

"I think I heard someone upstairs in the bathroom…I'll go see. You know…maybe she was just freshening up."

"And what about Spike. Where did his sorry ass lurk off to?" Xander asked.

"He's probably outside smoking like a chimney," Ana muttered.

With that, Tara darted out of view and upstairs. As she approached Buffy's bedroom, she held her breath. She could still hear heavy breathing coming from within. Her hand paused mere centimeters from the door. She was about to knock when the door was pulled open by a mostly dressed Buffy.

"Tara…you scared me."

"Sorry…I just…people are getting restless down there…well mostly Dawn. Is everything ok?" She could see Spike pulling on his pants.

"Uh…yeah. Tell them I'll be right down."

"Sure thing."

As Tara started back for the stairs, Buffy turned to face Spike. "We can't go down at the same time. They'll get suspicious."

"Oh for pity's sake, Slayer. Fine then. You go down first and I'll go down a few minutes later. Happy?"

"Fine."

She straightened her shirt and smoothed her hair before leaving the room. Spike couldn't help but smile to himself in satisfaction. He'd bedded her in her own room, an accomplishment he'd been dreaming of for a long time. By the time he appeared downstairs, Buffy was well underway unwrapping presents, acting as if nothing had gone on between them.


End file.
